


{ART} What are you gonna do?

by Eisbaerfussel



Series: Kinkalot 2019 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Art, Digital Art, Kinkalot, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Game - Freeform, Voyeurism, dating game, dating sim, eroge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisbaerfussel/pseuds/Eisbaerfussel
Summary: Merlin walks in on Arthur having a... quite private moment...What is he going to do? ;)





	{ART} What are you gonna do?

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for Challenge #1: Being Watched  
Enjoy <3


End file.
